


Первая(?) встреча. Возвращение

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Comes Back, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Возвращаться всегда тяжело. А уж если это место было дорого для тебя в прошлом, то возвращаться ещё сложнее.





	Первая(?) встреча. Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤВозвращаться всегда тяжело. А уж если это место было дорого для тебя в прошлом, то возвращаться ещё сложнее. Дерек хмуро оглядывает родной и когда-то очень милый город, и в который раз убеждается, что лучше было бы просто свалить. Куда угодно. Хоть на Северный полюс. Видеть то, как твой городишко спокойно живёт без тебя, зная, какое горе ты испытал в его тёмных улочках и залитых солнцем парках, просто нереально. Это злит до скрежета зубов, до прокушенной губы, сжатых до боли кулаков. 

ㅤㅤВозможно, Дерек немного сходит с ума — говорит о Бикон Хиллз как о живом существе… да к чёрту. Может, он вообще уже давным-давно сидит в какой-нибудь белой камере с мягкими стенами и усиленно прокручивает в голове всё то, что сейчас с ним происходит. Может вся жизнь Дерека — это бред, авторская фантазия самого Дерека о себе. Этакий писака с обострённым чувством вины. 

ㅤㅤОсторожно выворачивая руль любимой машины, он в который раз убеждается, что возвращаться в родной город после стольких лет — очень и очень плохая идея. Хуже может быть только поездка к дому, где всё и произошло. И именно поэтому Дерек прямо сейчас подъезжает к обгоревшим развалинам. 

ㅤㅤГромко хлопнув дверью, он засовывает руки в карманы и медленно вдыхает воздух, пытаясь прочувствовать всю гамму запахов. Гарь, отчаянье и боль уже не так различимы среди других сотен тысяч оттенков. Наверное, Дерек мазохист, раз намеренно вспоминает, расковыривает старую рану, не давая ей даже возможности на излечение. Хотя какая разница, бередят его душу, не бередят. Ведь она всё равно никогда не сможет стать цельной вновь. 

ㅤㅤОн, только он виноват во всём. Чего стоило прислушаться к совету старших, к опасениям матери, к ненавязчивому проявлению внимания со стороны Кейси? Не-е-ет, Дерек же самый умный, самый рассудительный, и уж он-то точно знает, что Кейт — не просто охотница, жаждущая поскорее его убить, а любящая женщина. Арджент — сосредоточие сексуальности, опасности и необузданной страсти. К чему ей совсем обычный, за исключением некоторых физиологических особенностей, парнишка шестнадцати лет? Да кому какая разница?! Главное — итог! 

ㅤㅤ«Вот тебе и итог», — мрачно ухмыляясь, думает про себя Дерек и неспешно приближается к старым развалинам. Каркас дома, несмотря на пожар, остался цел, а вот стены значительно пожрало огнём. Дерек вглядывается в до боли знакомые черты здания, в каждую его доску и каждое еле заметное крепление. Волк внутри начинает скрестись где-то за рёбрами, мнётся, мечется. Он замирает и уже с новой силой подталкивает оплакать семью, отдать ей должное. Дерек не может сопротивляться — всё ещё слишком больно, — поэтому он позволяет волчьей сущности взять верх. 

ㅤㅤЗапрокидывая голову и внимательно смотря на небо, он сначала тихо, но затем всё громче и громче воет, тем самым отпуская свою тоску на волю. Сейчас день, луны не видно, но Дерек, закрыв глаза, может представить, что наступила ночь. Что на небе уже зажглись маленькие звёздочки-точки, полная и слегка желтоватая луна вышла на передний план, привлекая внимание к себе одной. 

ㅤㅤПозади слышится хруст ветки. Дерек резко прекращает выть и оборачивается в сторону звука. Примерно в тридцати метрах от него определённо кто-то есть. 

ㅤㅤСтараясь не производить большего шума, Дерек медленно идёт в сторону звука, время от времени оглядываясь по сторонам и прислушиваясь. Чужие шаги, а это были именно они, подсказывают направление. Волк рад отвлечься, показать себя хозяином на своей земле, так что медленно, словно дразня, направляется к добыче. Та явно ничего не подозревает — Дерек отчётливо слышит какое-то бормотание, хруст веток. Будто бы после того, как Дерек замечает непрошенного гостя, тот решает больше не скрываться. Это глупая мысль, волк не может позволить подобраться кому-то чужому настолько близко. 

ㅤㅤЧерез листву просвечивает тёмно-синяя толстовка, Дерек может различить даже марку кроссовок. Видимо, парень решил пощекотать нервы и пробраться на запрещённую территорию. Такой законный повод заявить о своих правах на землю кажется Дереку недостаточным, но пока что этого хватит. 

ㅤㅤДерек с каждым шагом подходит всё ближе и, останавливаясь в двух метрах, закладывает руки в карманы куртки. Парень смотрит в противоположную сторону и не замечает, что за его спиной кто-то стоит. Дерек трепеливо дожидается, когда на него обратят внимание. Ему комфортно, он чувствует себя так уверенно, как не ощущал последние несколько лет. Это приятно и правильно. 

ㅤㅤНаконец, парень оборачивается, видит Дерека и мгновенно подскакивает на месте, взмахивая руками и широко раскрывая глаза. Потом он откашливается, одёргивает толстовку и выпрямляется. 

ㅤㅤ— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Дерек решает с главного. Парень выглядит виноватым, старательно отводит взгляд и смотрит куда-то на край опушки. — Это частная территория. 

ㅤㅤ— Прости, чувак, я не знал, — парень пожимает плечами, тоже засовывает руки в карманы, но в брюки. Ему неуютно, и от этого Дерек почти физически чувствует, как плечи расправляются, взгляд становится ещё твёрже и руки больше не сжимаются в кулаки. Это ощущение превосходства окрыляет, и Дерек, кажется, благодарен появлению парня. — Я пойду? 

ㅤㅤДерек молча кивает и продолжает стоять на месте, пока парень быстро разворачивается и старается поскорее уйти из поля зрения Дерека. Но через пару шагов он всё же оборачивается, закусывает губу и возвращается. 

ㅤㅤЭто поведение Дерека удивляет, причём настолько сильно, что волк заинтересованно вертит головой, помахивая хвостом и желая поскорее узнать, что нужно этому странному парню. 

ㅤㅤВремя почему-то тянется медленно, и возвращается парень намного медленнее, чем уходил. Это замечается где-то на краю сознания, оставаясь простой констатацией факта. Парень продолжает идти. 

ㅤㅤОн больше не зажимается, не нервничает и не ёрзает. Его шаг уверенный и спокойный, а голова чуть приподнята. Это настораживает, и волк с замиранием сердца ждёт того, что должно произойти дальше. Странно, но Дерек готов признать, что он заинтригован. 

ㅤㅤПарень оказывается в пяти шагах от Дерека. Он смотрит прямо в глаза, без малейшего признака страха. Достаёт руки из карманов и, едва подойдя к Дереку достаточно близко, обхватывает ими его лицо и прижимается носом к носу. Дерек возмущён, зол и рассержен, но отчего-то не может даже пошевелиться. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты здесь, — шепчет парень, дышит на губы Дерека и блаженно улыбается. — Наконец-то. 

ㅤㅤВ следующее мгновение он отходит назад и, сделав пару шагов в обратном направлении, в прямом смысле рассеивается, становясь неясной дымкой и через секунду исчезая окончательно. Дерек стоит на месте, не смея дёрнуться в сторону, и пытается понять, что только что произошло. Он встретил призрака? Духа леса? Что это было? 

ㅤㅤНа том месте, где стоял парень, Дерек замечает что-то белое. Он наклоняется и понимает, что это ингалятор. Без какой-либо задней мысли Дерек подбирает его и кладёт себе в карман. 

ㅤㅤСпустя несколько минут он снова слышит звуки чужого присутствия. Теперь это двое парней и один из них явно оборотень. Озадаченно дотрагиваясь до баллончика, Дерек направляется к новым чужакам, решая подумать о странной встрече в другой раз. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
